Damaged
by WaitingForTheRain
Summary: Ingrid get's hurt in the line of duty.


Damaged  
  
Ingrid and Fillmore were dashing through the dodge ball court, someone was resisting arrest again.  
"Stop, Safety Patrol" Ingrid yelled once again, trying to keep up with Fillmore.  
They stopped quickly; the illicit had disappeared for a moment, causing them to stop and look around.  
"We lost him, damn' Fillmore cursed as they both looked around. Suddenly a whole tub of dodge balls tumbled over.  
"Over there" Fillmore screamed pointing to overthrown dodge balls, gaining up a run again. Ingrid ran in that direction where Fillmore was headed, she didn't notice the dodge ball that rolled under her foot. Soon Ingrid was on the ground, her ankle twisted in a different way. The pain didn't come for a moment, and then it happened. It pain was unbearable, but Ingrid didn't let herself cry, she never cried.  
"Fillmore, I'm down" Ingrid radioed into her walkie talkie.  
"Hold still, I'll be there as soon as I can" Fillmore radioed back. Ingrid groaned her foot and ankle were starting to change the color of bruises colors. Ingrid held her ankle and rocked back and forth.  
Fillmore lost the culprit, didn't even get a look at him, since he was all dressed up in black with a hood over his head, but that didn't matter now. Ingrid had fallen in action, and needed to be rescued. Ingrid was rested on the blacktop, holding her ankle which Fillmore knew it wasn't a good sign.  
"Hey Ingrid, you ok" Fillmore asked bending down to examine her ankle.  
"Yeah, it sorts hurts though" Ingrid smiled putting on a brave face.  
"Let's get back to HQ and get this looked at" Fillmore said, helping Ingrid up but Ingrid refused.  
"I can do it myself" she simply said, standing up balancing all her weight on her good foot. An amused smile played against Fillmore's lips as Ingrid flopped and fell over a few times. Fillmore chuckled as he scooped Ingrid up into his arms. Ingrid protested a few times but finally gave up since she could hardly walk.  
'Oohh my prince charming" Ingrid batted her eyelashes. Fillmore laughed at Ingrid.  
Fillmore walked into the office with Ingrid in his arms looking like she could cry any second, everyone in office stopped what they were doing and ran to see what happened.  
"There's nothing wrong, I just hurt my ankle that's all" Ingrid passed it off like it was no big deal.  
Vallejo pulled Ingrid's out from under her desk and held it out. Fillmore gentle placed Ingrid down so she'd be care.  
"Tehama call the nurse, tell her one ours is down and needs immediate attention" Vallejo ordered. Tehama went and called up the nurse.  
Fillmore sat by Ingrid keeping her company while the nurse got there. Anyone could tell Ingrid was now feeling the result of the injury. Tears were flowing down her face at full speed. Ingrid tried to hide the tears full of pain but Fillmore could see them and right through her. Fillmore put his arms around Ingrid and held her tight; this at first shocked Ingrid but still let Fillmore hug her, since she needed a hug. Ingrid buried her face into his shirt and dried her tears. Soon the nurse came and looked at Ingrid's ankle  
"You should go to the hospital dear and get it x-rayed, looks like it's severely sprained, or maybe broke, I can't tell, go right away" the nurse made a diagnosis. Ingrid nodded then tried to get up to call her Dad but Fillmore held her down.  
"Let us help you Ingrid, you need help, please" Fillmore pleaded with her.  
Ingrid just nodded and didn't say a word, while Fillmore went to call her Dad. Ingrid just sat there in her chair waiting for Fillmore to get back; everyone else had gone back to what they were doing.  
"Ingrid, your Dad will be here in a little while" Fillmore informed sitting back down by her. Ingrid just nodded and waited. Soon her father came, the 2 journeyed to the ER where Ingrid's ankle was x-rayed and put into a cast. Ingrid had severely sprained a tendon and needed a case to support her foot for 2 weeks.  
Ingrid gloomily sat on the couch, her banged foot on a pillow and her crutches beside her. The TV was on low, but Ingrid was busy typing away at her laptop that her Father had set up for next to the couch. Ingrid was home for 2 weeks from school to let her foot rest properly. The teachers sent no homework to her since she was one of the smartest kids in the school and decided to let her rest. Ingrid was feeling alone and depressed since she just ruined the full investigation by getting hurt.  
How could I have been so stupid? Ingrid wondered as she flipped the T.V channel for something interesting but there wasn't anything on. This whole case was relying on Ingrid but she blew it. Ingrid yawned, the pain killers were making her tired and sleepy and since there was nothing better to do, she curled up on the couch and fell asleep.  
Fillmore was walking home from X Middle School, it was a boring day, the case they were working on was a dozy and since Ingrid was missing, it was hard to step forward without Ingrid. When Ingrid's Dad had called him this morning and given him the low-down, Fillmore groaned. Fillmore had decided to see Ingrid before he went home, since Ingrid needed a little company. Fillmore walked right into the house, since Ingrid's Dad told him to. Fillmore took off his sneakers and set his things down by the door. Walking through the house, he found Ingrid passed out on the couch.  
"Hey Ingrid" he nudged her awake from her slumber.  
"Mhm Fihmeh" Ingrid responded groggier waking up from her sleep. Ingrid sat up and rubbed her eyes, then tried to cover her pajamas, since she'd die if Fillmore saw her Hello Kitty pink pajamas.  
"Hey Ingrid, I came to see how you were doing" Fillmore said flopping down on a chair that was across from the couch.  
"Alright, the painkillers are keeping me numb" Ingrid smiled.  
"That's good" Fillmore answered  
"So how's the investigation" Ingrid asked sitting up from the couch.  
"Slow, we're not really getting anywhere's" Fillmore replied grimly.  
Ingrid's heart shot a pelt of disappointment, she had let the team down which was the biggest shock to her system, actually letting some people.  
"I'm sorry if I let you down by getting hurt" she spoke softly, hoping she won't cry, but it was to late the tears poured softly down her cheeks.  
"What"? Fillmore was confused by Ingrid's sudden apology.  
"I ruined the case, I got hurt I feel so bad" Ingrid said mournfully the tears pouring down her cheeks.  
"You didn't do anything, Ingrid these things happen just calm down Hun," Fillmore said stopping his pacing around the room.  
Fillmore wrapped his arms around Ingrid again and hugged her. 


End file.
